System performance may be improved by increasing the quality of I/O (input/output) signals transmitted between an integrated circuit die and associated receivers and/or between die on adjacent substrates. In some instances, such I/O interconnects may require breakable connections at various locations between the die and substrates, for example. Conductive films may be used to provide such breakable connections.